


You can't do this again

by TheTauntingFlea



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Crying, F/M, First I want to say I'm sorry, First Meeting, Fluff, Funeral, Gift Giving, I was more comfortable writing I so it's I not You?, Little angsty?, Not great ending, Sad Ending, Should I apologize for that?, but is it over?, dundundun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTauntingFlea/pseuds/TheTauntingFlea
Summary: A maybe one-shot, maybe not, of the Reader meeting Sam Drake and some flashbacks.





	You can't do this again

Tears started running down my face long before I reached the cemetery. When Nate parked he pointed me in the right direction, “I’ll leave you alone for a moment.”  
As I walked to the grave, shoulders shaking, I couldn’t help but remember all the memories we had made in the few years we’d known each other. 

“(Y/N) Hey!” Elena called and waved me over.  
“Hi, Elena! I didn’t know you were back in town!” I had been out for a run and decided to run down by the river, which happened to be past the salvage company that Elena’s husband works at.  
“We just came in.” She explained, gesturing behind her before she pulled me into a hug. Nate stood next to the railing, watching us, next to another man. Nate seemed to be exasperated at the cigarette that the other man had just lit up. “What are you doing down by the docks?”  
“Just going for a run, needed a change of scenery from the park.”  
“Come here I’ll introduce you.” She walked us over. “You’ve met Nate once before I think.”  
I smiled and returned his hello nod.  
“And this is his brother Sam, and that’s Sully.” She pointed out another older man by a stack of crates next to the building.  
“Nice to meet you.” I grinned shyly at Sam, “I didn’t know Nate had a brother.”  
I noticed Elena smirk slightly, “Neither did I until recently.”  
Nate coughed and changed the subject, “Y/N, why are you running so late? You probably shouldn’t after dark alone.”  
“Trust me, Nate. Anyone who’s dumb enough to attack me is gonna regret it three seconds later.” To prove my point I showed him a knife I kept on my inner arm. “My dad forced me to get some sort of self defense when I enrolled to go to school here.”  
Sam chuckled and took a draw on his cigarette, “Looks like we got a regular old badass over here.”  
“Yeah, six years of kickboxing will do that to a person.” I snarked. Turning to Elena I said, “I better go, Worf needs to be fed.”  
“Worf?” Sam snorted.  
“One hundred and ninety pound Saint Bernard. I usually have him on my run’s too, but he pulled a muscle slipping down the stairs last week so he’s out of commision for a couple more days.”  
His eyebrows went up, “Dang.”  
“It was good to see you again, (Y/N).” Elena pulled me into another hug, “We should do coffee soon.”  
“Definitely.” I waved to the boys, “See ya’ll around.” And jogged off, trying not to show off a little as I parkoured over a couple railings and climbed up a drainpipe to get to a roof. I grinned as I ran along the tile, already falling hard for the smoking man covered in bird tattoos. 

 

“Hey! Look it!” Sam wrapped his arms around me, a small present in his hand. “Gotchu something.”  
I laughed, his scruff tickling my ear, “What for?”  
“Because I wanted to.” He said, squeezing me slightly, “Open it.”  
I took the small package and turned around, facing him. I grinned up at him while I slid my fingers under the tape and ripped off the paper. The creases around his brown eyes deepened as he smiled. The paper pulled away to reveal a small wooden box, with no discernible way to open it. “Um..” I frowned at it and began testing the sides of the box, searching for a weak point or a secret button. Ignoring his smirk I sat down at the kitchen counter to figure out the dang box.  
Sam chuckled softly and opened a cupboard. “Tea?”  
“Hmm?” I twisted the box and exclaimed happily as a tiny piece of wood popped out. “Yes!” I pulled it and the lid opened.  
“Oh Sam.”  
He turned from the kettle, two steaming mugs in his hands. I took the necklace out of the box and held it up, marveling at the two pearls set in silver. Sam set the mugs on the counter between us, “Do you like it?”  
I grabbed his collar and pulled him over the counter into a kiss. “I love it.” I whispered. 

 

“You can’t do this to me again!” I screamed at him. Not caring that words hurt him, not caring that he was hurting as much as I was. “You can’t leave!”  
“Babe, I already said I would go. This is huge!” He pleaded, “I can’t pass up this job, it’s the opportunity of a lifetime!”  
“Then go! I don’t care! Go and get hurt and make me pull my hair out worrying that you won’t come home in one piece or maybe not even come home at all!” I grabbed for my bag and started stuffing clothes in it. Sam got up from where he was sitting on the bed and grabbed for my hands.  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
“Leaving. I-I can’t. Not again.” I choked back tears that threatened to spill over at any second.  
“Y/N, please. Stop.” He grabbed my bag out of my hands and gripped my wrists, pulling me close to him. “I will come back, I promise.”  
I looked into his big brown eyes and saw the pain he was in, “You might promise, but I guarantee there’s people out there who will say otherwise.”  
“Stay.” Sam wrapped his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin, “Please.”  
I grabbed fistfulls of his shirt and started crying into his chest, “What if you don’t come back this time?” 

 

I stopped in front of the grave. The dirt still dark from the burial, not that there was anything to bury. Silent tears ran down my face and I couldn’t make out the words engraved on the stone. “I heard your name today and my hands wouldn’t stop shaking.” I sobbed and fell to my knees in front of the headstone. I reached out and ran my fingers over the name. “I miss you so much. Make it stop, please make it stop.” I felt a hand on my shoulder and I realized Nate had come up behind me. He knelt next to me, tears falling from his eyes as well, and held me as we sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want to continue this?? I do because I think it would be interesting to explore, but I don't cause time and I don't want to promise something I can't deliver on.


End file.
